Teardrops on my Guitar
by dayjuana
Summary: I loved him, but he loved another... He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar.


Teardrops on My Guitar  
Normal Disclaimer Applies  
Foreword: Roxette-ish, AU of course. Mainly because I know nothing about Kingdom Hearts and All I know about it is from fan-made music videos, fan fics and pictures. Personally I think Olette and Roxas make a cuter couple then Naminé and Roxas. Just my opinion.

Author is on crack. Please note that, because the following fic makes no sense what so ever.  
-¤-  
_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be _

A brown headed girl sat on the empty swings in the park, her emerald green eyes gazed up to the sky as she watched the colors of the sunset fade away, melting away to the rich velvet blue sky of the night.

She sat there still, head down now, ignoring the beautiful sky above her head, with its glittering stars and pale, round moon. The breeze ran through her hair, her eyes stung as she looked up to the sky again.

It was beautiful, the moon large, like a silver mirror surrounded by little white gems that were the stars, almost too beautiful. She gazed with a blank expression on her face, the glittering lights reflecting off of her eyes.

Swinging gently in the wind, she went higher and higher, until it seemed as if she could simply reach out, and touch the stars that shone so bright above her head. She would like to touch the stars, be one of them.

Why though?

Because Olette wanted to watch over him, make sure he does the right thing. Sora always said he couldn't walk a straight line without crashing into something that wasn't in front of him. That idiot Roxas.

This summer has been way too long, it wasn't normal. It was taking way too long for the first day of school.

Olette's legs dangled from the swing as she sat there, the swing started to slow down as the girl gazed glassy eyed into the distance. Her mom would come looking for her any minute now; she would want to make the best out of her solitude.

Olette froze as she heard something rustle in the trees, and gripped onto the swing until her knuckles turned white. Her emerald eyes fixed on the spot that the sound originated from, suddenly, her world went black.

Olette screamed, her scream was like a firecracker soaring into the air; it pierced the eardrums and would make anyone deaf. Her vision was quickly returned to her as she listened, and heard soft breathing behind her.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Olette said in her bravest, toughest voice, and behind her, the person chuckled. _–So familiar…- _Olette said silently to herself.

Slowly turning around, her jade eyes were met by a pair of bright, sapphire blue ones. The owner of those eyes was a blonde with a smile on his face. "Hi Ollie." He said to her innocently, his grin stretching a bit wider.

_-Speaking of the devil…-_

Olette gazed at him, shocked and complete oblivious to the fact that his face was only about four inches away from hers. "Hi Roxas." She managed to breathe out, staring at him, losing herself in his eyes.

Those eyes…

_I'll be she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without _

_-He has really pretty eyes, almost like a girl's.-_ Olette said to herself, a small smile coming to her face. To only be brought back to reality.

"Hey Ollie, what are you doing out here at this time of the night? Alone?" The blonde asked, moved away, and sat down beside her on the other swing.

Listening to his question, embarrassment flushed her face as she realized what had just happened between her and her best friend.

Around her the sounds of night could be heard, the gentle chirps of the crickets, the hooting of an owl in the distance, the sounds of moths beating their wings against the streetlight, and two shadows sitting next to each other.

After a while of pondering, the brunette finally came up with a logical answer, and said, "I was taking a walk, and lost track of time. You?"

The azure eyes teen simply chuckled again, "Mom wanted me to get some sardines. Her cravings, you know. I managed to slip out again before mom could tell me anything, to, you know, walk around town."

After that, he shrugged and smiled at her again.

Silence went between the two teenagers as the crickets chirped on; they stared at each other, just staring at each other with blank expressions on their faces.

The silence was broken by Roxas, who began to rock himself back and forth on the swing he sat on. "You know that blonde girl in chorus last year? The one that stands in the second row?" Olette just nodded, for fear had come to her heart of what he would say next. "Yeah, I've heard of her… Her name is Naminé right?" She managed to swallow the lump in her throat.

A different smile lit up his face; it was a smile Olette had never seen before. "I saw her today. We're together now." Those last words broke her heart. Shattered it.

"Oh! Congratulations! Little Roxas is growing up…" She managed to smile, and then giggle a bit. "I'll be waiting to go to your wedding Roxas!"

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me _

He blushed bright red, reaching his cheeks and his ears turned a deep scarlet. 'Don't tell Hayner or Pence, okay? I bet they'll humiliate me to the next centaury."

Then he laughed, Olette didn't know what to do but look at him. After a few seconds, she joined in. The sound of the night was pierced by the sweet laughter of a girl and a boy.

"Be sure to invite me to the wedding Roxas! I wanna be your Best Woman!" She chirped after they both stopped laughing.

The blonde reached out to ruffle her messy brown hair. "Is there even such thing as a Best Woman? Besides, it's way too early to be thinking of marriage."

Jade eyes looked worried, but she smiled all the same.

"It's late; I'll be going home now. See you Roxas!" For a split second, her heart harbored hope that he would walk her home, but then realized they had to go separate ways in order to get home.

**-x- **

_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night _

Falling back on her bed, the girl stared at her ceiling, her expression blank, emotionless. "She is the prom queen; I'm in the marching band… She is a cheerleader and I'm sittin' in the stands…" She heard the stereo of her neighbors blasting from their open window.

For some odd reason, the song's contrast between the 'girl next door' and the 'Miss America' did fit Olette and Naminé. True, Naminé was a cheerleader last year, heck, that girl seemed to be in almost everything their school could provide… Olette was the quiet one, the tomboy that wasn't very popular.

Only difference was, Roxas was of course, not her boyfriend, but Naminé's.

"Riiing!" Startled, she sat back up, only to realize it was only her phone ringing.

"Hello?" Her voice sounded tired and worn out, even if she didn't feel even a bit tired at all.

"Where were you?" A voice sounded worried at the other end, and she recognized it to be Kairi.

"At the park."

"At nine pm at night? What were you doing there?"

"Taking a walk, you know the usual."

"Your mom called me ten times asking me if you were at my house! Sheesh. Your dad even sent Sora and Hayner out to look for you."

"So your boyfriend and Hayner never thought of looking for me at the park?"

"He. Is. Not. My. Boyfriend. And you know how idiotic those who can be sometimes."

"Yeah, sure. Anyways, it's late; I need to go to bed. Talk to you later Kai."

"Well, bye Ole!"

A soft click indicated that the conversation ended.

The brunette settled down on her orange duvet again, her eyes fixed on a photo that sat on her nightstand, right next to a lamp, glowing dimly in the dark room. It the only source of light apart from the moon outside.

Somewhere deep inside, she still had hope he'd love her in the end.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do _

"Have you heard? Roxas is with Naminé! That girl is seriously lucky! Look at him! He's gorgeous!" A random raven head girl hissed as her group passed by Olette, it was already a month after school started, and the incident between Roxas and Naminé was still going strong.

Roxas has been spending more time with Naminé then with his best friends; it made Olette all sour inside. Personally Olette has never seen Naminé before, never. If it wasn't for all the people whispering and claiming that how lucky Roxas or Naminé was, she would really believe that this Naminé person didn't exist at all.

"Olette! Olette! Earth to Olette!" Someone was screaming at her and sent her head plummeting down back to earth. "Hmm?" Her voice was faraway, up in the clouds somewhere.

Turning around, she saw two people looking at her, one with his arms crossed, the other smiling at her. It was the rest of the gang that were mentioned sometime before in the fan fiction by the author. Pence and Hayner.

Her green eyes looked up at her other two best friends, and smiled. "Good morning!" Her voice was cheerful, as always, to go with the pretty smile that was always on her face.

"Good morning Olette." Pence replied, his voice calm, reflecting on what kind of person he was. "It's about time! We were yelling and screaming at you and you didn't respond. What were you thinking about?" Her other friend said, his voice demanding, yet one could tell he wasn't even a bit mad. That was Hayner for you.

Closing her locker, Olette just smiled again and replied. "I was just thinking about the past few weeks, nothing much." The bell rung and they bid each other goodbye, and when tot their separate classes.

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be _

Olette's period before lunch was social studies, this particular lesson; they were supposed to be paired up according to the alphabetical order of their first names. Some guy named Peter was absent, so Olette ended up paired up with Roxas.

It seemed to be ages since she had talked to him. At lunch he would go talk to Naminé, wherever she was, after school he walked her home, and even inbetween classes the two lovebirds seemed inseparable, as the other students said. Come to think of it, she hasn't talked to Roxas ever since the day on the swings, other then the occasional, "Hi!" or "How have you been?"

While the other students went and paired up with their partners, Olette stayed put, starting into the space as if in a trance. She was still staring into the space when the boy sat down next to her. "Olette…" His voice seemed even more distant then ever.

Turning back to face him, she gave a warm smile to the azure eyed boy, and asked quietly, "Which topic would you want to use?"

And he watched her, noticing how awkward she seemed to be around him right now, but he didn't understand why. They have known each other for as long as they remembered. "How about the French Revolution?" He said to her, waiting for approval, and receiving a little nod from her.

They both worked silently throughout the whole period, only talking to each other when they wanted to ask something, and no more. No laughter, no joking around as they usually would have done. It felt, so empty. They were best friends, after all.

The bell rang, and both stood up. "Do you want me to go over to your house, or do you want to come over?" Roxas asked, looking at her.

Olette simply shrugged, "I don't really mind. Maybe you can come over today, and I'll go over to your house tomorrow?" She suggested, and he nodded at her.

A blonde girl came over and hugged Roxas from behind, catching him by surprise. This was the first time Olette came face to face with Naminé. "Hi Roxas." The blonde girl said gently in a voice barely over a whisper.

Light, pristine blue eyes took one glance at Olette, before she smiled brightly and said, "You must be Olette, Roxas talks about you a lot." After Naminé said that, the brunette couldn't breathe.

_–He talks about me? A lot?- _She told herself, and she felt her heart skip a beat. "Nice to meet you." She smiled at the blonde girl. "I'll be going now. See you later Roxas, and it was a pleasure meeting you Naminé."

The brunette hurried past the two, once outside of the classroom, she walked even faster past everyone else, ignoring their chattering and their laughter. She kept her head down the whole time, and only looked up once, to see the concerned eyes of her best girlfriend, Kairi.

She stopped in front of her locker, and simply putting her head there and resting until the crowd started to thin out, and go to the cafeteria for lunch.

_She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause _

It was not until the hallway was empty she heard footsteps behind her, footsteps walking towards her. "What's bugging you lately? You've changed." Hesitantly, she turned to see who was talking to her, although she already knew.

Sora.

And next to him was Kairi.

"It's nothing really." She told them, smiling. She has been smiling all day, it was hurting her cheeks. Forcing those lips to curl upwards was harder then it seemed.

The redhead frowned, "Oh really? You've gotten skinnier since the last time I've seen you. And you know how much of a stick you already are." Kairi reached out to poke her in the ribs. "Stick." And stuck out her tongue at the brunette.

Olette went to rub the spot where Kairi had poked her, and scowled slightly. "If you wanted to knock some sense into me, then why did you bring your boyfriend?" Exactly the reaction Olette was looking for.

The chocolate haired boy's face turned bright red, making his head look like a ripe tomato. Rose tinted the cheeks of the girl, as she quickly barked, "He is not my boyfriend! We're just friends, like you and Roxas! I was just hoping that you would listen to two people instead of one!"

Sora laughed a bit uncomfortably. The little voice inside of her head told her, _-Sora is Roxas's cousin, don't say anything!-_ And she listened to the voice. "I'm fine, really. Just pressured, homework has been a pain!"

While Kairi was still blushing, Sora placed his hands on her shoulders, and gave her a firm shake. "Olette, if this is about some guy, you know we're more then willing to beat him up for you."

_-Doubt it. -_ Olette silently said as she heard what Sora had to say. "I know you; Hayner, Pence and Roxas are that for me. But it really isn't anything. I'm going to be fine."

Now Kairi had calmed down, she took a deep breath, and put her arm around Olette. "Now let's go to lunch. I need to force some food down your throat before you turn anorexic."

Down the empty hallway, a girl was dragging another girl, and a boy was following silently, almost like a shadow.

**-x- **

"Are you going to the funfair?" Roxas had asked out of the blue that evening when they were doing the project, it was the first sentence they had said to each other for hours, other then greeting each other and questions about the project.

"Yes, why?" Olette kept her eyes down and staring at the book on her lap. "I've noticed I haven't been around you and the gang that much. Maybe we can go together?"

Though she knew Roxas was talking about going with the whole gang, how he phrased it sounded strange. Her heartbeat rate tripled, and this time, really smiled. A smile that reached her eyes. "We can call and ask Hayner and Pence right now. Then I can go ask my cousin, he'll ask Kairi and Riku to come along too."

"How about Naminé?" Olette asked, looking back down at the book. "I've been spending time with her everyday, besides; she won't mind me spending some time with my best friends anyways." He replied to her with a small smile.

Silence followed closely after that sentence was spoken, and then the girl smiled again, and said teasingly, "So Roxas, can you please tell me when the wedding is?"

They both started laughing, like that night at the swings. It all sounded so carefree. "Honey, Hayner and Pence are looking for you and Roxas." Olette's mother said as she entered the room, a yellow apron around her waist.

**-x- **

"I want to go on the Witch's Wheel!"

"I'm going with Kairi."

"If Sora's going with Kairi, I'm going too."

"I don't know about you, but I want to go to the freak show."

"I think I'll go get some cotton candy."

"I'll be going to the side stalls, those are always fun."

"I think I'll be going with Olette."

After that, they all split up according to where they wanted to go. Neither said anything as they walked down the stalls, peering to see which one they wanted to go to first. "Look, goldfish!" The brunette exclaimed, pointing at a small stall next to the coconut shy.

Once reaching the stand, she handed the showman a dollar for three nets, made of paper. Watching the little goldfish dart here and there, she leaned down to scoop a black one up, but ended up breaking the fragile paper net.

Taking the second net, she tried again. Roxas stood there, very amused to see her biting her lip and chasing the little black goldfish around, until the net broke again. Kneeling down beside her, he took her hand. "You can't catch any fish like this, silly."

_-Oh my god! He's holding my hand! He's holding my hand! -_ Olette's subconscious screamed as loud as it could, while she managed to keep the red tinge from creeping up to her cheeks. Slowly moving the net under the little black goldfish, he scooped it up gently, and handed the net to containing the small fish to the showman. The showman put the little fish in a bag and handed it to Olette.

His cerulean eyes twinkled with joy as he watched the emerald eyed girl dance around happily, holding the fish in the bag to her chest. The sun sent rays behind her, making her seem like a black silhouette.

Raising the plastic bag to her face, she watched the small black fish for a while, "It seems lonely in there." As soon as she had said that, Roxas was holding up another bag, with a little orange goldfish inside, and a white speck in the center of the forehead.

He smiled at her, almost apologetically this time. "I thought I should make it up to you for neglecting you, Hayner, Pence and the others. Starting with you since you're the easiest to please."

She frowned at him before punching on his arm slightly, "Hey! I am not easy to please!" They both laughed again, "Where do you want to go next?" he asked her, putting his hands in his pockets.

"I'm not really sure… Maybe we can go to the Witch's Wheel and see if we can find Kairi, Sora, and Riku?" He nodded at her, "I think that's a logical thing to do. Let's go."

Olette was walking ahead of him, still overjoyed, trying to tell her heart to stop beating so quickly. She felt giddy all over, happy, one could call that feeling she felt right now.

She turned to smile at him again, her pearly white teeth gleaming in the sunlight. _–She really is beautiful. Wait, where did that come from?- _

**-x-**

"I think I'm going to be sick…" Riku was moaning as he tagged along Kairi and Sora after riding the Witch's Wheel. It spun clockwise so fast that it had all pinned them onto their seats.

The brunette rushed to Riku's side, steadying the nauseated teen. "Are you okay?" Her voice was gentle, like a mother talking to a child. Somehow is made Roxas want to punch Riku in the face.

"Go to the bathroom and wash up, if you feel like throwing up, go ahead and do it." Olette said gently, Kairi nodded in agreement, "Go do that Riku, it'll make you feel better. You didn't have to go on the ride if you didn't want to." Both girls were at Riku's side, comforting him, patting his back and nagging him. Not that he mind.

Sea blue eyes met a pair of sky blue ones, and both boys grumbled, and walked towards each other. "You're jealous aren't you?" Roxas smirked at his cousin, who retorted, "No I'm not. It's just, Riku's always like that. It sickens me."

The blonde's eyes lit up mischievously, "Nah, you're just jealous Sora." Sora crossed his arms, "How about you? We all know you have a thing for Olette."

Unexpectedly, Roxas blushed. It was just a light flush to his face, but he still blushed. "Ha! I knew it! I knew it! Olette! Olette! Guess what?" Before the brown haired boy could say anything else, he was tackled and pinned down by the blonde, "No a word Sora." Roxas growled under his breath, and stood back up as if nothing just happened.

They all had fun that day, but Roxas couldn't help wondering why he wanted to punch Riku in the face. He and Riku weren't the best of friends with him like Sora was, but they were cool with each other. So why did he have the urge to punch him?

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight _

Tipping the two goldfish inside a goldfish bowl she had found under the kitchen sink earlier, Olette had ran all the way to the pet shop before it closed, and bought fish food, some plants, and blue pebbles to put inside the fish bowl.

The two little goldfish started chasing each other around and around the bowl. She watched her, her chin resting on the palms of her hands, watching the two fish swim around and around the bowl. After what seemed like an eternity, she went over and turned off the light.

Lying down on her bed, she stared at the ceiling, and then turned to the picture that sat on her nightstand, among a few others. Her vision fixed upon that picture. It was a picture in eighth grade, of only her and Roxas. She remembered that day like yesterday…

_Flashback _

It was graduation

Everyone was crying their eyes out, not because they wouldn't see each other, only because… It seemed to be the right thing to do.

Mrs. Kay, Olette's mom, had gone around telling her to take pictures with everyone she knew. "The only one left is, of course, Roxas!" Mrs. Kay said happily as she dragged her poor daughter around the whole auditorium, looking for the blonde boy.

Finding him sitting there on the stage, Mrs. Kay made the two sit close next to each other. Some kid thought it was funny to push Olette over a bit so her lips came in contact with his cheek. At the exact moment the camera flashed, the random kid had (not so gently) shoved Olette over.

Her lips were light on his cheek, even if it was a forced kiss. It left his skin tingling, a strange feeling.

_End of Flashback _

All the other pictures were of the gang, sometimes Kairi and/or Sora would be included in the photos, but it was mainly her, Roxas, Hayner, and Pence. It was always the four of them. Now, even with the time Roxas was spending with them declining, she felt it would be best if they stayed friends.

Because of that, she was letting go… Putting the picture frame face down, she turned off the lamp next to her, and dove under her covers for a night of dreamless sleep.

**-x- **

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough for me to break my heart _

"Roxas…" She murmured quietly, "It's going to be alright… I'm sure wherever Auntie is right now, she's happy." Stroking his hair, almost lovingly, the brunette smiled.

"Shhh… Don't cry…" Her eyes were soft and tender, trying to comfort the blonde that was crying next to her. He was crying… It was a shock to everyone. He rarely showed such intense emotion.

Olette had held his hand and comforted him all the way through the funeral, Hayner and Pence restrained him from jumping over to her mother's grave like most teenagers would do.

Then, it started to rain.

The cold raindrops fell onto the figures of four teenagers surrounding a freshly buried grave. No one said anything; the people passing by didn't notice the tears running down the blonde's face because of the rain.

It hurt the three other friends to see Roxas like this, Olette, being the gentle one, decided to stay with him for the rest of the day, while the boys try to find a way to cheer him up once the rain stopped.

She held him all the way back to his house, ignoring the stares and whispers of everyone else, the harsh gossip that was spreading. Reaching for the spare key under the welcome mat, she unlocked the door and ushered Roxas in.

"Go change into something dry." Olette ordered him, he turned to smile at her weakly, and mutter something about being able to take care of himself, and he walked up the stairs.

Five minutes later, Roxas appeared in front o f Olette, "You should go back home and change. You're going to get a cold." He sat down on the couch, as Olette nodded, "I'll be right back, so don't to anything stupid while I'm gone, okay?"

He nodded at her, and blue eyes watched her disappear beyond the door. Reaching for the remote, he turned on the TV. And waited…

For what seemed like ages, the green eyed girl finally reappeared in clean, dry clothes. "Are you feeling better?" That was the first thing she said once she came through the door.

Olette sat down beside him, smiling. "Yeah, thanks Ollie." They stayed quiet while watching the show on TV, during the commercial; Olette turned to him and asked. "When's your dad arriving?"

"He's on his way… Tracking him down is harder then it seems." He chuckled lightly, she giggled. "I'm glad you're feeling better. It just wasn't, Roxas when you were crying there."

"So what is the real me?" He asked her, "Well, the Roxas I know is funny, calm, sweet, enjoys company, can be evil sometimes…" At 'evil', he leaned forward, and asked, "Like this?" And because to tickle her.

Squirming, Olette laughed and screamed, "Stop it! Roxas! I mean it!" so loud that no one noticed the door open, and close again. "Stop it! Arggh! Roxas!"

Light cobalt eyes froze, and the sound of a handbag caused a heavy thud, stopping the laughter and shrieks. "how can you do this to me?" Naminé asked, her voice cracking.

The two teens on the sofa sat back up, the brunette looked down and buried her face in her hands, the blonde boy looking absolutely shocked. "It's not-" He tried to say, but was cut off.

"I don't want to hear it. I've been ignoring the fact that you value her more then me for who knows how long. All you _talk_ about is her and your friends. I told myself you didn't mean it; you have been spending time with me almost on every waking moment anyways. Here I am, hearing about Auntie just passing away, wanting to comfort you, and finding you laughing with Olette." She took a deep breath, and a tear rolled down her face. Wiping it off, Naminé managed to smile.

"But if you're happy, I'll be too. Good luck." With that, she bent down to pick up her bag, and left.

No tears came out of Roxas's eyes, he didn't know why… Yet the brunette was crying into her hands. "Don't cry, you didn't do anything wrong." She looked up at him, pale face stained with tears. "I'm-I'm sorry… It must hurt even more now, ne?"

He slowly put his arms around her, to comfort her. "It isn't you're fault… She just doesn't understand. Now don't cry… You look funny when you do." She smiled for him.

"That's better." Wiping the tears off of her face, he smiled a bit too. He held her tight, like a guardian angel.

"Hold me tight, and don't even think about letting go." She whispered.

And I watch them from outside the window, smiling with tears rolling down my face. Sometimes things are just meant to happen.

Author's Note:  
I can't bear to see Namixa together; it scares the living daylight out of me… So I had to make this a Roxette, one way or the other, even if it meant making this way longer then expected. And, torturing myself into writing this crack fic. I think next time I should revise this into a full, chaptered story, maybe put this into GND. It seems to be a long and confusing one-shot. Even if I was ruthless enough to kill off a main character in another one of my stories, I can't do this to Olette or Roxas! They are too cute for that! Twist ending, no? Hah, ended up being Naminé singing the song, not Olette. Fooled you, didn't I? Gahh. Now I need to go write myself angst. –totters off-


End file.
